The Monster Who Loves Me
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: Selena Baris is a young woman of Greek origin and the daughter of the most famous call girl in the country's crime world. Selena was raised with the sole purpose replacing her. After the death of her mother, Selena finds herself in the care of Deos, a strange missionary. She has lived a peaceful life, but how will her life change when she is sent to live with the Sakamaki brothers?
1. Chapter 1

_"Italics in quotes means anytime a character is using any language but Japanese."_

_Italics without quotes are thoughts._

**I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

**Also many thanks to my Beta FriedPotatoWithMashedTomato.**

* * *

As I stand before the gate, I do a final check over of how I look. My waist-length silver hair in braided, hanging over my shoulder. My glasses are pushed all the way up to the bridge of my nose, framing my blue eyes wonderfully. My skin is smooth and pimple-less. I look gorgeous, even if only I think it. I take one final breath and stretch out my hand to open the gate. My hand never reaches the cold iron as it swings open for me, welcoming me to my new home in the creepiest manor. I walk up the driveway to the huge manor that awaits me.

Before a few days ago, I would have been amazed at the beautiful architecture. I would have no doubt been very late because I would want to sketch this masterpiece until nightfall and I could no longer see. But now...all I feel is a dull ache in my chest as the homesickness strikes me again. Drops begin falling on my head, and I squeeze the oversized sweatshirt I'm wearing as I quicken my pace.

For the rest of my walk, my eyes remain fixed at the door. That too opens as if having laid in wait for me. My pace doesn't change though. I continue into the manor, unperturbed by the echoing of my own heels clicking against the floor. As I stand in the foyer, I hear the creak of the door as it locks me inside. I almost want to laugh; I'm running into every horror movie stereotype at once. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a boy on a nearby couch. I take a good look at the boy, wondering if I should approach him.

Even in the dim lighting, I could tell his skin was very pale, making the brilliant strands of his red hair stand out even more. He's wearing what appears to be a very fancy school uniform. His style is somewhat confusing, with one pant leg pushed up to his knee and a tie around his neck despite how open his shirt is. Despite his sleep, he does not at all seem at peace. Seeing no one else around, I approach him.

"_Excuse me,_" I call out somewhat quietly, so I don't wake him too abruptly. "_Hello_?"

As I come closer, I stretch out my hand to gently shake his shoulder. He doesn't budge, and I begin to notice that there is no warmth in my hand. Panic begins to seep into my being as I bring two fingers to the pulse on his neck. I feel nothing. My stomach flips, and my fear is enticed for the first time. My voice raises an octave, "_Oh, God. What the-? No way- No way is this happening to me._"

With shaky hands, I pull my phone out of my pocket, trying to control myself to dial for an ambulance. My focus on my phone is broken when the device is yanked from my hand. I look up to find the boy I was about to declare dead now has my phone in his grip. I blink my surprise as his green eyes begin to glare at me. "Oi, don't be so annoying! Can't you tell that The Great Me is sleeping?"

It takes a moment for my head to translate the Japanese in my head. I had mastered many languages as a young girl, but Asian languages always took me a minute to adjust. I pick up on the boy's use of "ore-sama" and instantly felt irritated._ Great, I haven't even been here for ten minutes, and I've already run into the arrogant asshat of the family._ I mutter an English insult under my breath, "_Douchebag._"

"Oi, don't you speak Japanese?" he asks, squinting. "Don't speak in a way Yours Truly can't understand."

I feign innocence, giving him a confused look as I speak in English. "_It's so sad that someone so handsome can be such an arrogant asshole._"

Having no clue of my real statement, he makes assumptions. "So you can't understand me." He grins in a way that worries me. "This may be fun. I've never had foreign blood before."

I don't have enough time to react before he pins me under him on the couch. I blink in surprise, but immediately begin to struggle against him, trying my hardest to simply push him off of me. However, it's like trying to push at a boulder. He laughs at my resistance, and my eyes narrow in response, not at all happy to be laughed at. "You don't have much of a rack, but that's quite the spark you've got. Yours Truly will enjoy breaking that spirit of yours."

My eyes lower and I can see that his shirt is almost completely open. His face scrunches up in confusion as I make eye contact with a wicked grin on my face. I use his distraction to sneak my hand into his shirt. He let's out a satisfying howl of pain as I roughly pinch and tug one of his nipples. His hand flies to cover his pained area, and I use the moment to flip him on the floor. His eyes burn with fury as he stands. "Why you little-?"

"This is why you should take such activities to your own room, Ayato."

I look past the red-head and see another boy around my age walk towards us. His black hair is neatly combed, and he's adjusting his thin framed glasses. He's much more put together than other boy. He even completes the look with a set of gloves. The red haired boy, Ayato, turns to glare at him, "Damn you, Reiji."

Reiji ignores Ayato's words and emphasizes his own, "This is the entrance hall. It is meant to be a place where we greet our guests. Take activities like this to your own room."

"I would gladly invite her, but she doesn't speak a word of Japanese. I think she's speaking English."

His ruby eyes move to me and his flawless English surprises me, "_And you are?_"

"_My name is Selena Baris. I was sent to live here by my father._"

"_I've heard nothing of the sort._" Reiji's eyes go back to Ayato, narrowing. "She claims that she's been sent here by her father. Ayato, explain this to me."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Pancake hasn't and can't really tell me anything if I can't understand her."

_Pancake? Is he talking about me?_ Reiji continues speaking, "That's strange. I wasn't informed of this."

I decide to continue pretending not to know Japanese. "_I'm sorry, but may I know your names as well?_"

Still looking as though he'd rather mutter to himself, he says, "_We shouldn't talk here. Come with me. _See to her luggage."

He begins walking away from here, and my head snaps to the side as a butler has seemed to slip from the shadows themselves. He bows his head and takes off with my luggage to...wherever. I watch him leave just as silently as he came before I go off to follow Reiji, feeling no real need to press him just yet. He leads us to a fabulously furnished living room. I feel the need to straighten my back just from entering.

I take a seat in the middle of the large couch. Ayato sits in an armchair to my right. Reiji on the other hand remains standing. I sit awkwardly while I try not to reciprocate the stare Ayato is giving me. Reiji addresses me again and still in perfect English, making it easier, "_Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to be here._"

"_Fine, though you two still have given me nothing to address you as. Once again, my name is Selena Baris, and I-_"

My introduction is cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the stairs. I turn my head to see yet another boy. His hair is shoulder-length and reddish brown. His eyes were the same green as the one called Ayato, but his overall style seemed more purposeful. He wears a hat and the same school uniform as the other two, but his style is closer to Ayato's. His voice and entire demeanor is also more playful. "What do we have her? Is it true? Is there really a cute human girl here?"

I take note of his use of the word human. I'm starting to put pieces together, and I really hope they don't keep fitting. I cringe more from the proof of my theory than from feeling his tongue lick my cheek as he suddenly appears next to me. _This is not happening._

"My, you smell so nice and sweet," he says as I turn to give him a confused look.

"Would you mind if I have a taste too?" I jump at the sound of yet another voice. I turn back to my right to see purple hair as yet another boy licks me. He has light purple eyes that match his hair. Only he has some severe bags under his eyes. He's also wearing the same expensive uniform. But the way he clutches onto the teddy bear in his arms, makes it hard for me to think he's the same age as the rest of them. "You're right, she is sweet."

A bit irritated despite the situation I know I'm in, I shout, **"_WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE LICKING ME?!_**"

Reiji doesn't even flinch at my elevated tone and addresses the others, "Don't you think you're being rather impolite towards a lady you've only just met?"

The purple haired boy stands straighter, and the one with the hat says, "But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Isn't that right, Kanato-kun?"

Kanato turns to him and nods while he vocalizes his agreement.

"Knock it off, you guys! Yours Truly saw her voice." I had almost forgotten about the most arrogant of them all. "Yours Truly is going to be her first everything."

"Lame. I get so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly' all the time." _Finally someone who echoes my sentiments._ I turn to follow the source of the voice.

"Screw you, Subaru!"

I was beginning to think this situation might not be so bad. Every male in the room was handsome but this latest contestant took the cake. He had blood red eyes, but it had nothing on the beautiful snow white hair. It looked so cute and fluffy, despite the scowl etched on his face. Somehow he made the whole uniform eighty percent sexier. Even the heeled boots seemed sexy as fuck. _God, I would have oven anything to be the necklace hanging on him._ "I thought it smelled human in here. So, that's you huh? How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

Pulling myself out of the daze his sex appeal brought, I widen my eyes to continue my clueless act. "_Where the hell are all you coming from?_"

He obviously doesn't understand me. I see about a half second of frustration before he punches a hole in the wall behind him, "Don't speak languages no one can understand!"

_All hot stuff but no brain it would seem._ All the same, my eyes widen at the destruction done to the wall. For a moment, I fall into the bad habit I have of waving my hands back and forth when I don't get something. Some confused noises escape my mouth and the more energetic boys have amused looks. I end up just groaning as I put my face in my hands.

Reiji looks like he's reaching his limit himself. He adjusts his glasses again and asks, "Does any of you know anything about this young lady who is to live with us?"

For once silence fills the room, and I feel like I can relax knowing there won't be anymore pop ups. I also see my chance. I sigh again and start to leave, "_You know, I think I must be in the wrong place. How about you bring back my luggage and I get out of your hair._"

"_Just a moment!_" I stop. "_I just need a moment to get the truth. It would be rather impolite of you to leave now._"

"_Not at all. It would be much more rude if I were to waste your time. So, if you please, I'll just-_"

"Are you the woman he mentioned?" _So much for no more pop-ups._ I turn to face the voice, meeting yet another attractive young man. His hair is blond and his eyes a light, ocean blue. There's an iPod nano on his choker in addition to the school uniform he wears. And he's looking so relaxed as he lies in the couch I know damn well he wasn't on when I first got up.

"Shu, do you know something about this girl?" Ayato asks.

"Maybe."

Kanato replies a bit irritated, "Don't 'maybe' me. Everyone thinks an explanation would be nice."

While they argue, I slowly inch toward the door. Shu keeps their attention and I go unnoticed, "That guy contacted me the other day. He said there was a guest coming and to treat her with respect."

Ayato makes a face, "Are you saying Pancake over there is the prospective bride?"

The one with the hat turns his face towards me, forcing me to halt in my movements. "Is that so?" I cringe as the whole room seems to notice my presence again. "More like a sacrifice than a bride."

I try not to stiffen in fear and maintain the illusion by looking at everyone with eyes I hope were full of questions. There is no denying it now, I know the creatures I'm speaking to. Shu continues, "He also mentioned not to kill her."

"Really?" The hat wearer says. "That means we're in for a long run with her. What a shame since she doesn't even know the language."

Reiji turns to me again. "_It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves._"

He points to each boy as he announces them to me. "_That is the eldest son, Shu."_

Shu lets out a half-assed grunt.

"_I am the second son, Reiji._"

"_The third sons and triplets, Ayato._"

The red-head grins at me, "Tell her next time she won't get away."

I pretend not to know what he says, but shoot him a glare anyway.

"_Kanato._"

The young looking boy holds his teddy bear, and gives me what could have been an endearing smile were it not for his words, "I hope I get to taste you again."

Keeping up the act, I throw him an awkward smile.

"_And Laito._"

The boy with the hat smiles at me. "Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan."

Even if I am pretending not to know what they're saying, any imbecile would pick up on such a direct insult. My eyes flare with rage as my fist clench next to me. "_You son of a -_"

Reiji moves on before I can finish my insult. "_And the last son, Subaru._"

Subaru mutters something under his breath that I don't pay any heed to. Instead, I cool the fire in my eyes and turn to Reiji. "_Great, now that I have your names may I ask how it is you are certain there has been no misunderstanding? I am certain my father has too much concern for me to leave me in a house with six young men I don't know._"

I'm curious to know if he will tell me the truth. If he lies to me, I will sneak away at the first moment possible, most likely at the first break of dawn, so they can't follow. God, I hope the movies haven't lied about that. Let this not be the one thing Stephine Meyers actually got _right_. "_It appears that you've been chosen as the prospective bride._"

"_Bride_?" I said, letting my genuine shock show. "_I'm sorry, but there is definitely been some sort of __misunderstanding. I'm only seventeen, and I doubt any of you are that much older than me! Also, my father said nothing to me of becoming anyone's bride! And if there is one thing certain beyond a doubt, it is that no missionary would give his daughter over to a house of vampires._"

Reiji raises an eyebrow. He almost looks impressed. "_So, you know?"_

_"I'm young, not a fool. If you wanted to fool me, you should have had your brothers be less obvious." _My eyes narrow. "_If you honestly think I'm going to let you keep me here, you're out of your minds._"

I jump a bit when it is Shu who answers me, in a English that rivals Reiji's, "_You don't have a choice in the matter._"

"**_The hell I don't!_**" I scream, giving him a defiant look that goes ignored because his eyes are closed. "_This is my life. I decide what to do with it, and I will be damned if I spend it here. Pun quite intended._"

"Oi! What is Pancake saying?" Ayato asks.

Laito answered, still amused by my anger, "It seems Bitch-chan is unhappy with the situation. It's a bit cute."

In an instant, he and Kanato are on either side of me. "You have to be nice to her if you want her to calm down. Don't be afraid of us Bitch-chan."

His hands settle on my shoulders, and my anger rises. Kanato says, "I am feeling a bit peckish. I really want some."

"Me too." Laito and Kanato bring their faces closer to my skin and I react with the bit of self-defense I've learned. I jut both of my elbows back in full force, hitting both of them. The moment Laito's hands release me, I book it like never before. As I run, I try every room, looking for a window or some general exit. I know they can easily catch me, but I'll be damned if they can say I came easy. By some miracle, I manage to find the front door. Of course it's locked, but hey, I'm giving it my all. Just as I turn to find another way to run, Ayato slams a hand on the wood of the door next to my face.

I glower at him and he teasingly says, "Where are you going? It's about time you humor me with a scream." As he speaks, he captures me between his arms and leans in further with each word. "You can't escape me now."

Before our two bodies meet, I quickly slip away from him, under his arm. I feel haunted by the echo of his laughter as it bounces around the entrance hall. I ignore the stairs, knowing that going up them will only trap me further in this hell house. I finally come across an open door, hesitating because the door seems to have once been chained. But there seems to be some light flickering though a window, so I chance it. I enter and am ecstatic to find a window in the dusty room. _I'm free! _I run to the window with no hesitation.

I pull open the window only to be struck with fear as I see a woman, whose purple hair matches that of one of the vampires I saw earlier. She slowly turns to make eye contact with me. Suddenly, my chest begins to burn. I scream in the agony of it, not able to concentrate on anything but the pain. I clutch at my heart as the pain reaches a maximum before residing.

"You just had to come in here, didn't you?"

I freeze as the pain has left me and I remember the danger I am in. My head snaps up and I am greeted by all six of the brothers.

Reiji is speaking, "_Now I have to buy a new lock._"

"Oh my, how did you get in here, Bitch-chan?"

"Please stay still. I hate for my prey to run." Kanato sighs.

Subaru hits another wall, and the books fall from their shelves and onto my head. For the first time since I entered this house, my courage is starting to waver. Fear flickers in my eyes. A cold hand takes my chin and pulls me face to face with Ayato. "That's what I've been waiting for. That's what gets me going."

"I might join in," Laito muses.

Kanato whines, "Me too."

Reiji addresses me again, "_One thing you cannot forget is that you can never escape this house, or us._"

I barely hear him as I struggle to get away from Ayato and Laito's grasp. "_Trap me here if you think you can keep me down._"

I continue to struggle with Ayato and Laito until a painting shatters in its frame. The two stop looking to their eldest brother's back. "I knocked it over."

I'm silent, wondering if I should be grateful or more suspicious. Suddenly, Ayato speaks again. "Yo, Pancake."

I don't face him until his hand is at my throat, pushing me to the ground at a firm rate, so I don't hit my head. My eyes widen as he bares his fangs at me. I have only one thought left in my head. _Fuck._

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'm following the anime as closely as possible, but with my OC's personality. I hope you guys like it. As I redo the first twelve episodes, I hope to focus my attentions more and drive some kind of new plot, but I may just keep it at twelve alone. Depends on how popular it gets.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Diabolic Lovers despite the fact that I would slay said game.**

**Note: "****_Italics in quotations are words not spoken in japanese._****"**

_** Italics alone are thoughts.**_

* * *

My body wakes up slowly. My eyes flutter open and I find myself staring at the fringes of a bed canopy. I blink slowly, taking in the whole of the room and making note of everything around me. Observation number one, this is too much fucking pink. Observation number two, this bed is immensely softer than anything I have ever touched. Can I just live out the rest of my days here? Observation number three, there is a balcony. Maybe I can pretend I'm Juliet? I lean forward to get a better view of the room. Out of habit, I grab my neck to work out the kinks that for once aren't there. My neck... I begin feeling around my throat and sigh in relief when I find no bite marks.

"_So no one took a bite?_" I mutter, "_For some reason, I feel __insulted._"

"Ne~ Bitch-chan, when are you going to notice me?" says a playful voice.

I ignore him. I may be stuck here, but I can at least hold on to some pride. I'm not going down without a fight, nor am I answering to their idiotic, demeaning nicknames. I stretch my arms out and notice my luggage is stacked neatly by a dresser to my right. I scoot over the edge, realizing just how big this bed must be. I leave the covers and head over to look through my things. Laito continues, "Ne~ Bitch-chan, you look really sexy in neglige. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

My moments stop as I suddenly notice what I'm wearing. "_What the hell?_"

While asleep, someone had changed me into a frilly, light-pink night gown. It was modest, but I was fuming at the thought that one of these bastards may have seen me naked. Moreover, I am getting really sick of all this goddamn pink. I shake it off for the moment and continue to search through my bags. I jump in surprise when cold hands touch my shoulders.

"I don't like being ignored, Bitch-chan," he whispers in my ears, his cool breath sending a shiver down my spine.

Just as quickly, he's shoved away and another arm wraps possessively around my shoulders. The voice that annoys me most says, "Don't touch what is mine."

I glare at Ayato and wiggle out of his grasp, "_Don't touch me, you monkey._"

"Ayato, you shouldn't be so rough. Bitch-chan's gonna hate you."

"Who cares what she thinks," he pulls me into his grip again, "the fact is that she's mine."

I glare at his hand before I pinch him, hard. He yelps and releases me. I go back to searching my luggage. Laito chuckles at what is probably the angry look on Ayato's face. I hear them begin to discuss my actions, "What do you think Pancake is looking for?"

"I don't know, but it must be really important."

I brighten up when my hand finally grasp the cold chain. I pull gently so I don't break the thin chain, bringing the large, round gold locket to glint in the light. I open the locket and smiled warmly at the picture. I fall into my naive Grecian tongue. "_Mou leípeis, asterákia mou. (I miss you, my little stars.)_"

I feel the two red-heads looking over my shoulders. "Kawai~ ne, Ayato, I think this is Bitch-chan's family."

"What language is she speaking now?"

"What are you three up to?"

Ayato grumbles, "Tsk, why is it always Reiji?"

Reiji turns towards me and points to the bed, "_I had a uniform prepared for you while you were asleep. You should get ready to go."_

_"Go where?"_

"_You're a smart girl,_" he smirked, "_figure it out._"

I frown, knowing he's only making fun of me. I huff in Greek, "_Vdélla_. (Leech.)"

_"Den chreiázetai na eínai agení̱s. (No need to be rude.)" _I jump when he counters in a flawless manner. It's rare for me to have been beaten in the linguistic department. I watch him as he leaves the room, then look to the spot where he pointed to the bed.

I groan. There is yet another version of the uniform the boys all wear, this time made for me. Still clutching the open locket, I make my way over to the clothes lying neatly at the end of the bed. It's much more expensive than anything I've ever worn. I hear a slight rustle of clothes behind me, and I turn to see the two red-heads leaving the room.

The moment the door closes, I rush to lock it. I don't want anymore uninvited visitors.

* * *

Well, this is awkward. The car ride to school is extremely quiet. It's disturbing to see how much energy is being put into pretending no one is in the car. I jump a little when Ayato breaks the silence by asking Reiji, "Oi, Reiji. How's Pancake gonna get by if she can't understand anyone?"

Reiji doesn't bother to look up from the book he's reading, "She's in the same class as you and Kanato, so you two will just have to watch her."

Ayato scoffs, "Are you trying to make Yours Truly into some kind of babysitter?"

"For the time being, you have little choice in the matter. I'll start tutoring her in Japanese, but until she picks it up, you're stuck with her in school."

"Tch." He turns a glare unto me, "This is all your fault, Pancake."

I ignore him for a moment, turning to Reiji. "_Is he talking to me? What is he calling me?_"

"_Ignore him, Miss Baris._"

In spite of myself, I smile. This is the first time anyone here has called me by name. It's a small piece of relief, but I'll take what I can get. "_Selena is fine. If I may ask, do you mind letting me know how I should go about things today?_"

"_You'll have to stick close to Ayato and Kanato for now. I intend to make sure your Japanese becomes flawless by the end of the month myself, though. I can't have this stirring up a ruckus for too much longer._" He seems to remember something, he pulls a juice box from his bag. "_That reminds me, here's some cranberry juice. You should start drinking it daily. It helps to prevent anemia._"

I frown, remembering my place as food among these people. I take the juice box and reply sarcastically, "_T__hank you, just what I've always wanted._"

Reiji frowns, "_I'll have to instruct you in manners as well it seems. Yours are atrocious._"

I shrug, falling deeper into my seat in the limo. I can feel myself trying to fight the stress of the situation. I can not let them see me bothered. _I will not break. I can do this._ I sigh and bring my hand to the pocket of my dress (the only thing convenient about this stupid outfit). Feeling a bump in my pocket, I remember something important.

"_Reiji, does Ayato still have my old cell? It'd be nice if I could get it back._"

Reiji's eyes narrowed, "_I doubt you'll have any use for it._"

He must think I was planning to call for help. If only. I had planned to get a new cell for use here, since my plan wouldn't cover my time in Japan. "_What? Are you scared I'll try to call for help? Who would I call? And who would believe me? I'm not stupid. I just wanted to listen to the music I downloaded._"

It was obvious that he thought I was spouting bullshit. I pull the ear buds from my pocket, "_See?_"

He doesn't respond, glancing at Ayato. "She wants to know if you still have her phone."

Realization hits his face as he begins to reach into pocket. His face breaks into a sadist-looking smile, and I feel disgust bubble in my stomach. "Tell her if she wants it she'll have to beg Yours Truly for it."

I feel my eye twitch in spite of myself.

"Stupid as usual. How would you even know what she's saying?" spat Subaru, who I didn't even think was listening.

Instead of responding angrily, Ayato considers this. "You're right. Perhaps I'll just have her lick my shoes."

_I wonder if any of them can see me shaking in anger?_

"You honestly don't have to be so mean to Bitch-chan."

The nickname Laito's given me strikes another nerve.

"Look, Teddy. Let's watch how pathetic Ayato can make her be."

_Little shouta fucker. _My anger is quickly rising.

"Oi, Pancake! You want this back right?" He waves the phone in my face, taunting me.

_Snap._

I turn the unopened juice box in my hand, so the folded end is facing upward. I promptly begin ripping the bottom open, so there's a nice big gaping hole leading to the juice. Reiji raises an eyebrow at my actions while the other brothers (even Shu) begin to take at least a mild interest in what I'm doing. A few jaws drop when I speak in damn near perfect Japanese, "It is a very good thing these seats are black leather."

Eyes go wide when I empty the contents of my juice box onto Ayato's head. I give him no time to recover as I begin my rant, "YOU STUCK UP, ARROGANT LITTLE TWAT! Literally every other word out of your mouth is Yours Truly this or Yours Truly that. I've only known you for a total of six hours and I am quite sure that if I could put the entire fucking solar system between us, you'd still be too close. You have to have the biggest ego I've ever seen. And what's with this possessive bullshit?! I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FUCKING CAR FOR THAT MATTER! And if I hear you call me 'Pancake' one more time, I swear to kami I'm going to rip you a literal new hole for your shit! Another thing, if you think I'm gonna beg you for anything, you've got another thing coming. I don't care what you do to me. Hell, you can suck every last drop of my blood, but never, AND I MEAN NEVER, MOTHERFUCKER, will you ever hear me beg someone like you for anything."

I glare at him while I catch my breath. The car stops at what I presume to be the school because the driver opens the door on my right. I run my fingers through the tendrils framing my face and take a deep breath, breaking the shocked silence. I hold my hand out and growl, "Phone. Now."

Still in shock, Ayato drops the phone into my hand. I turn to slide out of the limo, speaking calmly as I exit, "I don't think you need to worry about those Japanese lessons, Reiji."

* * *

I'm surprised he's not angry with me. Reiji is telling me about the school (which could pass for a damn castle), but I can see no sign of anger on his face as he continues to speak to me in Japanese. I nod my understanding as he finishes speaking to me and directs me to my classroom. As I turn to leave as per his instructions, he grips my shoulder and whispers menacingly in my ear.

"If you ever lie to us like that again, I will punish you."

A shiver runs down my spine as fear stabs my heart. Too afraid to use my voice in this moment, I nod again. He releases me, and I try not to run into the class room in relief. I'm surprised to see that the room in almost completely empty with the exception of Ayato, who is laying his head on his desk, and Kanato, who is playing with his stuffed bear. One glance at the board and I see that the class is having a lesson on food prep.

"Food prep? They still teach home ec here?"

At my words, Ayato perks up. His face breaks into that stupid shit-eatting grin of his. He jumps up from his seat, and I jump in surprise. He turns to me and proceeds to drag me out of the room and into the hallway. I struggle to try and pry my arm out of his grasp. "Ayato, where are you taking me?"

"Class is food prep, and I doubt you have any idea where the cooking classes are held now do you?"

I bite the inside of my cheek. He has a point.

"Thought so. Now be a good girl and just follow me."

I grit my teeth at the statement, but don't fight him anymore. He pulls into a small kitchen that can't possibly be the classroom. "Ayato, where the hell have you brought me?"

He grins at me, "This is where you're going to apologize for your rude behavior towards Yours Truly."

I can feel a vein forming on my forehead. "And why would I do that?"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Oi, you should be grateful Yours Truly is allowing you to be forgiven at all."

"First off," I say, pointing a finger in his face, "I owe you no apology. You're a selfish, sadist little fucker, and if I thought you had an ounce decency, I wouldn't have said it to you in the first place. Second off, we need to get to class, so if you're done, I think we should go."

His eyes flash, and he pushes me into a table in the middle of the room, pinning me between his arms. He glares at me, and I return it despite how concerned being cornered is making me. "Maybe you do have some trouble understanding my Japanese, so Yours Truly will say this once. If you do not want me to find a different, more painful punishment for you, then you'd better make me the best takoyaki I've ever eaten."

"No." A snarl begins from the back of his throat. I quickly added, in a panicked hope of appeasing him a bit, "I don't know how to make any Japanese dishes."

His face softens and goes back into that annoying cocky grin of his. He leans back, freeing me from the cage he'd created with the table. "I forgot you were a foreigner. If that's the case, then just make me something delicious. If it's good, I'll consider forgiving you."

I frown, still not looking forward to making food for him. "I don't even know what to..."

I trail off when I notice a jar of honey sitting on the counter. I drift by the red-head and smile as I take the jar into my hands. Memories of a warm kitchen and laughing faces run through my mind. I remember the sweet taste as our family of five took turns dipping our fingers into the left over batter. With a stupid grin on my face, I turn to Ayato, "Have you ever had honey macaroons?"

He blinks and cocks his head in confusion, either because of my sudden eagerness or because he doesn't know the treat. I excitedly begin to search the cabinets for ingredients and blabber all, "I've only made them once, but I've wanted to try my hand at them again."

I open a fridge and throw him an orange, a plate, and a grater. "Use those to make the orange zest while I get the rest of this together."

"And why exactly should Yours Truly help out?" Ayato complains. "This is supposed to your apology."

"It taste best when you make it with others," I say as I set down several ingredients and mixing bowls. "And if you're good about it, you can lick the dough out of the bowl yourself."

"Why would anyone eat raw batter?" he gives me a confused look.

I stare at him incredulous, "You've never lived if you haven't had raw cookie dough."

"How do you make orange zest, anyway?"

"Don't tell me you can't even prepare ingredients?" I shake my head. "Figures, you're just another rich boy if you can't even do that."

His face flushes. "Don't look down on me. Yours Truly can do anything and do it better than anyone else... just as soon as you tell me how."

I raise a brow at him, a smirk pulling at my lips. I take hold of his hands and guide them, "Just press the orange to the grater and slide. That's good. Not too much force or you'll dig too deeply. Now, don't stop until you've done the whole orange."

His movement halts for a moment when I move my hands away, but he returns his focus to the orange quickly. I look away from him to start cracking the walnuts.

Ayato spoke over the crunching sounds, "So, type of dish is this?"

"Christmas cookies."

"Christmas cookies?" he repeats.

"Cookies you make for St. Nikolaus, stupid," I say as I measure out precise quantities. "Are you telling me that a family as loaded as yours doesn't even make a dent on Christmas?"

"We don't exactly celebrate holidays together."

"Makes sense," my thoughts revert back to the car's silence.

For a moment, there is no conversation. All I hear is the music of sifting flour followed by the rhythmic beating of ingredients. The irregular grating noise Ayato adds poses the only discord. He lets loose a triumphant noise while proudly holding the now white orange. I mock clap for him before reaching for the messy plate of orange zest. Finally able to make the thick gooey dough, I make two equal halves. I hand one to Ayato, who looks as though he wants to spit at me.

Before he complains, I hold up a tray and issue a challenge, "Nevermind, just hand it back to me. After all, there's no way that someone like you could have the ability to make even the most mundane macarons."

Ayato's eyes flare and I know without a shadow of a doubt that I've found the perfect way to work him. Not only is he incapable of resisting a challenge, he fulfill any challenge just to prove his greatness. Well, I suppose he deserves some credit for being willing to back up his massive ego. He snatches the tray from me with a fiery determination in his eye.

Then, he remembers that he doesn't have a clue what he's doing.

I pull a small clump from my own half, molding it into a half moon shape. I pretend not to see him watch me as I place the the future cookie on the tray. From the corner of my eye, I can see him put his all into replicating the shape and size as best he can. Nevertheless, there is a distant difference in his lumpy semi-circles and my smooth moons. He frowns at the comparison and decides to go with quantity over quality, quickly molding as many macarons as his hands can fashion. He even takes from my pile until I make him stop.

"If you don't stop now, there won't be even a speck of dough for us," I stress.

He wrinkles his nose, "Yours Truly has no desire to eat something that hasn't even-"

The glob of cookie dough I stuff in his mouth cuts him off. His face twists in anger but untangles as he tastes the treat. I treat myself to a piece, reveling in the tangy citrus that only exists in this doughy heaven. The taste would unfortunately even out after the cookies finished baking. I slide the full tray into the pre-heated oven and set the timer. I hear a chair creak and turn to find that Ayato is leaning back. I shake my head, but honestly I know I can't be blamed right now. He has no way of knowing that I still need to mix the syrup for the cookies. Satisfied by what he's done already, I don't bother him as I measure the ingredients for the syrup.

My actions seem to captivate him. He asks, "Oi, Pancake, where did you learn to make these?"

"Selena."

"Selena who?"

I look him right in his emerald eyes, "My name is Selena."

He scoffs, "Just answer me."

"Just call me by my name," I retort.

I hear the chair squeak as he rises. I sigh and close my eyes, trying to hide my waning courage behind annoyance. I listen intently to the almost silent pad of his feet as he rounds the table to stand behind me. I don't feel heat, but my body tingles with the sensation of our proximity. I take deep, long breaths to keep my heart rate calm, so that he doesn't get the fear he wants. I'm proud to say I didn't even flinch when he slammed his hands on either side of me, pinning me to the table yet again. He half growls, "You're getting really cocky, Pancake."

I stop stirring the uncooked syrup, slowly lowering the bowl. I force myself to face him, ignoring the way this causes my body to brush against his. He is just a head taller than me, and I do not hesitate to stare right back into his green eyes. "My name is Selena."

Unhappy with my defiance, Ayato roughly grabs my chin, tilting my head to the right. He hisses menacingly, "You are food."

He opens his mouth and approaches my neck. I push, luckily catching him off guard. He stumbles back a few steps, and I find my own footing. I take a deep breath, adopting a strong stance as I allow my anger and pride to blind all else for a moment. "You would do well not to underestimate me, cretan. _Είμαι Selena Εκάτη Baris . Ονομάστηκε για το τρομακτικό και όμορφη θεά της Σελήνης και η βασίλισσα των μαγισσών , και εγώ δεν θα υποκύψει σε σας .__ (I am Selena Hecate Baris. Named for the terrifying and beautiful Goddess of the Moon and Queen of the Witches, and I will not bow to you._)"

He growls, "You dare call Yours Truly a cretan and speak in a language I can't understand."

I continue to stand my ground, staring defiantly. "You won't be so high and mighty once I've sunk my fangs in you."

He's probably right, but I'll be damned if I let him know that. I try to bluff my way out of it, "Are you really that desperate to have a piece of me? Then, fine I'll let poor little you have a bite."

His eyes flash, and I have a sinking feeling that I pushed a wrong button. In no time, he's on me again. His hand controls the back of my neck. His fangs elongate and he hisses again, "You'll regret defying me."

Suddenly, the timer rings. I gasp, "The cookies! And I still haven't finished the syrup. Damn it!"

Ayato grumbles, but surprisingly, he also releases me. "No way am I letting serve me burnt cookies."

I roll my eyes. Not that I want him to suck my blood, but I can't help but think his priorities are a bit walked out. I slide on some oven mitts and pull the nicely browned macarons from the oven. I sit them out to cool so that I can boil the syrup. Ayato reaches for a cookie, and out of habit, I smack his hand with a wooden spoon. "They aren't ready yet! Have some patience."

He looks about ready to bite me but listens all the same. He watches as I painstakingly dip every single macaron (a whooping 32 thanks to Ayato). I smile, impressed with my creation. "Now, they're ready."

"Finally," he whines, picking one of the coated cookies. Without much ceremony, he pops the cookie into his mouth and his eyes go wide. "It's really good!"

I taste one for myself, and my pride bolsters. I instantly want to share them with Deos and the others, but remember that they are far away. I place a hand over the locket hanging around my neck. Before I can control my mouth I sigh, "I miss my family."

I imagine that Ayato is probably giving me the stink eye, but I don't really care. "Last Christmas was the first time we'd ever made these cookies, my father and my siblings. They kitchen was so messy afterwards because we got into a food fight while we waited for the cookies to finish. Now, I have to wonder if I'll ever see any of them again."

"What does it matter?" Ayato rolls his eyes. "You belong to me, now. So, you'd better get used to it."

My anger flares, "Of course it matters! Family might not mean much to you, but to me, it's life. Furthermore, no. I don't. I don't belong to anyone. I am not some plaything to be used by you and your brothers. And I don't care what I have to do to knock that into your thick skull, but I will get it through."

Ayato grabs my face, "There's that attitude again."

"Bite me, bastard," I spit.

He grinned, "Happy to oblige."

"Are you seriously doing this at school?"

Thank the heavens for Reiji's timing.

I speak up, "According to Ayato, I owed him an apology for meeting his rude behavior with some of my own. He refused to let me find my way to class until I gave in to his demands."

Reiji shakes his head, "I gave you one simple task. Whatever, do what you want just make sure you take responsibility and clean up this mess. And Ayato, refrain from drinking Selena-san's blood at school."

"Whatever," Ayato says defiantly.

Reiji ignores the red-head, holding the door open with an expectant look on his face. Ayato lets out a sound of annoyance but moves out from my way. I quickly scoot out of the room, muttering a quiet thank you to Reiji. I start walking back the way Ayato dragged me. Even if I can't find the class, I can at least know that they'll find me in there. Food prep can't last forever, right?

Well, it doesn't really matter when I feel his cold hand on my shoulder. "You're a tough one, but I will make you bow to me."

Memories try to flood my mind, but now is not the time. I cannot allow myself to fall right now. I need to survive this. I need to live. I shake his hand from my arms, ignoring the tears burning my eyes. "I won't let you. I won't let you have your way!"

"Why are you so full of it?" he growls. I watch as he raises his hand to strike me. "You're just some stupid human."

"I'll be damned if I let you call me that again!"

His hand stops just an inch from my face. He's literally trembling in anger. I can see the vein ready to pop. "Where do you get all these guts?"

I remember the endless days spent in turning me into a product. I remember the lessons, the men who were allowed to view me to prepare me for bidding. The creative forms of punishment that were sure not to leave a mark but hurt like hell. I don't stop looking him in the eyes, but I can fill the fight leaving my body, softening my anger with despair. "I'm nothing close to the average human girl like you think. I know what it means to be property, to have your very being stripped from you. But that doesn't mean I'll let anyone walk over me. I will never let someone rob me of myself again."

I bite my lip, trying to stop the first tear, but to no avail. It falls down my cheek, opening the flood gates for all the others. I look up to find Ayato regarding me with shock while I furiously rub at my eyes. He releases me, and I run to the front of the school where I hide and cry until the school day is done.


End file.
